


She Looks So Perfect

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loud Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	She Looks So Perfect

As the clock ticked in the corner, and the words in your exam booklet merged into a blob, you thought about what was going to happen soon. Your boyfriend, Gabriel, had finally persuaded his brothers to let you and him spend some time alone together. So, after your exam, you’d be going back to his house, to spend time together. You had one final hurdle to jump over though, and that was having the ability to leave the school. Gabriel didn’t have that problem, he’d been expelled long ago, after pranking the teachers one too many times, and he was only allowed into the school for English, Maths and exams, meaning he barely came in. You, on the other hand, you have a perfect behaviour record. This meant that you had to create the ruse that you were ill. It seemed to work, on Dean, who rang into school and claimed you were suffering from an illness, and that you would be leaving after your exam. You were grateful for your brother being so gullible, he didn’t suspect a thing.

 

You were pulled from your thoughts by the only other person, coughing. You looked to the clock, _five minutes left._ You flicked through the paper, scrolling down the document to ensure you’d answered everything. You both loved and hated doing exams away from everyone else. It was so much quieter, the anxiety in the room was no where near as bad in the room you were in, but it also meant that you couldn’t see how everyone else was doing for timing, and the examiner would often stare at either you, or the other person. This time, and it seemed to be a common occurrence, she was staring at you.   
“Last minute” She said, standing up. You closed the booklet, saving the document and leaning back in your chair.  
“Alright, the time is up for the Computer Science 1039 exam, and the Geology 9238” She said. You lifted your paper, handing it to her.  
“Everything saved?” She asked. You nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, saved and ready to print” You said, lifting your water bottle. She nodded.

 

A while later, you were walking down the stairs towards the main exam hall, when a warm hand slithered beside your own.  
“How’d it go darlin’?” Gabriel asked.   
“How does any computer science exam go?” You shrugged. He chuckled and held your hand, following you towards the main reception.   
“How was your math?” You asked.   
“Math-y” He chuckled. You rolled your eyes, walking to the reception. The teacher smiled and buzzed you both out of the building, allowing you to leave.  
“No shit” You chuckled. He rolled his eyes and kissed you gently, and once you and him were away from the building, you tugged him into a forest-like area nearby.   
“Oh, someone knows what they want” He chuckled, tugging you close. You shrugged and nodded.   
“Haven’t had you...too long” You panted, rolling your hips against him. He chuckled and kissed you deeply, backing you up to a tree.  
“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll get you off a couple of times before we do anything” He smirked, trailing his hands down your sides. You groaned and slid your hands into his jeans, gripping his hips and pulling him close.  
“I need you” You begged. He smirked, mouthing along your jaw.  
“Don’t worry darlin, I got you” He promised, sliding his hands into your panties. You gasped and moaned, rolling against his hand, but he didn’t finger you, just teased. He smirked, biting down on your neck as you came with a moan.   
“Shit” You whispered. He chuckled and kissed you gently.  
“Ready to go home?” He asked. You shrugged and nodded.  
“I think so” You said softly. He smiled and kissed you.  
“Don’t worry...I won’t rush you” He promised. You nodded and redressed yourself, pulling him close. You eventually walked out of the forest, heading towards Gabriel’s house.

 

The house loomed over you. You’d never been when it looked like this...empty. Three floors high, each floor holding 4 rooms. 8 bedrooms for 8 children, and Gabriel still ended up with the biggest. He rubbed your side, sensing your nervousness.  
“I got you” He promised. You nodded, connecting your hand with his. He smiled and dragged you into the house, it looked so familiar, yet so different.   
“Want a sandwich?” He asked you.  
“Don’t you just wanna...do it?” You said softly.  
“We have all day...we can take our time” He whispered, pulling you close. His arms slithered around your waist, holding you close. You nodded, biting your lip. He rubbed his hand down your side.  
“Take a breath, dear” He whispered, and you realised that you hadn’t done so. He rubbed your shoulders gently.  
“I’m not gonna rush you babe...”” He promised. You nodded, feeling your anxiousness slowly lifting. He smiled softly and walked you through to the kitchen. You smiled and sat you on the counter, rubbing your thigh gently.  
“It’s all your pace babe...I’m not gonna rush you, I was just thinking we could watch a movie and get into it if you can” He said, leaning up to kiss you. You nodded, feeling significantly more relieved. He smiled softly, before moving to the fridge.  
“Ham salad?” He asked, while pulling out everything that was needed.  
“Yeah...please” You whispered. He smiled and quickly made up two sandwiches.   
“Let’s go upstairs” He said softly, holding two plates. You nodded, holding your bag.  
“Have you got...” You trailed off.  
“Condoms? Tons of ‘em, I live with 4 other males, all older than me” He smiled, rubbing your leg.   
“Anything else that we need for...it?” You asked.  
“As long as we have condoms and us, we’ll be fine” He promised. You nodded and smiled, hopping off of the counter. He walked up the stairs, with you following up the two flights of stairs to his bedroom.   
“Sorry about the mess” He said, putting the two sandwiches on the shelf before throwing some dirty boxer shorts into a laundry basket.  
“How did it get this bad? We tidied it two days ago” You chuckled.   
“Uh...I’ve not moved out of bed for two days” he chuckled. You rolled your eyes, and helped him clear the room.   
“Thanks sugar” He smiled, a lollipop hanging out of his mouth.  
“Where did you get that?” You asked. He laughed and pulled a huge candy box from under his bed.  
“Topped it up over the weekend” He smirked. You rolled your eyes and pulled a green one out.  
“You like apple?!” He exclaimed. You grinned and nodded, putting it into your mouth.   
“Damn darl’...you look delectable” He grinned, eyes raking over your body. You blushed and shifted slightly.   
“What do you want to watch” He said, you could see he was distracting himself.   
“Surprise me” You smiled, and laid on the bed, leaning against the wall it was pressed against. You watched him, smirking when he bent over and pulled a case out. You watched his body slither around the room, putting the disc into his Xbox. He laid beside you and smirked.   
“Comfortable?” He asked, looking over your body. You nodded and smiled, resting your head on his shoulder and watching him.   
“What’s the flim then?” You asked, curling closer.  
“Deadpool” He chuckled.  
“Oh yeah, so romantic. Definitely gonna get me in the mood” You winked.   
“Don’t need a movie for that” He winked, kissing you gently. You chuckled and shrugged, kissing him gently as the movie started. He smiled and slid under the duvet with you, curling close to you, before pulling the sandwiches over. He smiled and took a bite of his.  
“What do you do? While everyone’s at school, what do you do?” You asked. It’d been something you always pondered, but never asked.   
“Uh...I’ve done some online courses on Games Development, computer program coding and all that, and that’s it really” He shrugged. You smiled and nodded, kissing him gently, before looking back to the 32’ tv on the wall.   


Half way through the movie, you felt more confident and decided to take the first step. You looked over to Gabriel, he was focused on the movie. You smiled and caught his lips in a kiss gently, his fingers brushing through your hair. You smiled and pulled him closer, watching the plates fall to the floor. Gabriel smiled slightly, shifting on the bed. You knew he was hard, but you knew he also wouldn’t force you into anything.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, moving his mouth to your neck.  
“G-Fuck...Great” You whispered.   
“Sure?” He asked, pulling back. You smiled and nodded, meeting his eyes.  
“Tell me, if you need to stop just say” He said, mouthing along your jaw and neck. You gasped and let your head fall back against the wall.   
“God you’re gorgeous darl’” He whispered, sliding his hands to your waist.  
“This okay to come off?” He asked, you nodded shakily.  
“Sure?” He asked. You nodded, more confidently.   
“Good...” He trailed off, lifting the shirt from your body.   
“W-won’t your brothers get pissed if they find out we’ve done this...we’re only 15” You whispered.  
“This isn’t the worst thing I’ve done…but you, you’re the best damn thing” He smiled. You blushed, leaning over to kiss him. He grinned and threw your t-shirt over his shoulder, watching it hit the closet.   
“No wonder it’s such a mess” You chuckled.   
“Don’t worry about it” He smiled, shifting to lay above you. You smiled and slid your hands down his waist, unbuttoning the white shirt.  
“Don’t worry about me, darlin’...’s all about you today” He said softly, mouthing over your chest. You smiled and kissed his cheek, reaching back to unclip your bra. He smiled and covered your hands, unclipping your bra, before throwing it aside. He smiled and leant down, taking your nipple into his mouth. You moaned, tugging on his hair lightly. He smirked and gently nibbled, teasing the other with his fingers.   
“Fuck” You cursed, holding his head closer. Gabriel smirked and rubbed your hip, gently pulling away.   
“Ready?” He asked, looking up to you. You bit your lip, nodding. He smiled widely and mouthed down your chest, reaching down to unzip your ripped skinny jeans and pull them away. You bit your lip, watching his every move.   
“Don’t worry” He whispered, rubbing your hips. You nodded, pulling him up into a kiss, while reaching down to unzip his jeans and slip your hands into the back of them. He smirked and shifted, and you realised just how hard he was.   
“Wanna get out of these” You winked, tugging at his jeans slightly. He nodded and climbed off of the bed, kicking his jeans away. You looked over his tight fitting, blue boxers, ‘AMERICAN APPAREL’ stitched into the top.   
“Like the view?” He winked. You smiled and nodded, pulling him close. He smirked and kissed you, resting one knee beside your hip. He shifted and rolled his hips against yours, moaning slightly.   
“Shit babe...” He cursed, looking to where his tight boxers rolled against your cotton panties. You looked at the bulge that rubbed against you and bit your lip, he looked too big.   
“I got you” He promised, kissing your neck. You groaned and nodded, gasping lightly. He smirked and mouthed over your chest.  
“Am I okay to go on?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah Gabe...yeah you are” You whispered. He smiled and slid his hand into your panties, pulling them away and throwing them over his shoulder, where they fell down the side of the bed. You shivered and whimpered, but you weren’t turned on. You were self conscious, you’d never been this...open.  
“Holy shit...” He whispered, looking over your body.  
“W-what?” You stuttered.  
“You’re gorgeous” He muttered, brushing his fingers through your hair. You smiled slightly and pulled him into a kiss, rolling against him, before moving to his neck.   
  
It didn’t take long for the kiss to move down your body. Gabriel’s tongue laved over the inside of your thighs, just teasing. He was so close to what you wanted, you just hoped he’d move.   
“You ready?” He asked, looking up to meet your eyes. You smiled and nodded, brushing your thumb over his cheek. He grinned and dove down, licking into you gently. You gasped and moaned, your body writhing to meet his tongue.   
“Fuck...” You whispered, looking down to the mop of hair that occasionally brushed against the sensitive skin on your thighs. It didn’t take long for you to come, a cry of Gabriel’s name leaving your mouth. He grinned and sat back, watching your orgasm roll over you in waves.   
“God damn you’re gorgeous” He whispered, looking over your debauched body. You shrugged, trailing your eyes to his boxers. They looked painfully tight, had a wet spot on the front and you knew he was holding back.   
“How was that?” He asked, always so caring.   
“Amazing...” You whispered. He smiled and kissed you gently, you chased his touch, the taste of you on his tongue. He chuckled and brushed his hands down your sides. Your body shivered, aching for his touch.   
“I got you” He promised. You nodded and kissed his neck, rubbing a hand down his back. He smiled and kissed you gently.  
“Where’s the condoms?” You asked, breathlessly.  
“Need to grab one from Cassie’s room” He panted. You grinned and nodded, but kept a hold on his ass, pushing his boxer shorts away.   
“One sec darlin’” He said. You nodded, but whimpered, watching his naked body almost sprint out of the room. You grinned and watched him return a few moments later, two condoms in hand.   
“Two?” You smirked. He shrugged.  
“Better than none” He chuckled. You nodded and pulled him over you, kissing him deeply.  
“I love you” You whispered, wrapping a leg around his waist.   
“I love you too sugar” He responded, leaning down to taste you again.  
“You’re fuckin’ delicious” He moaned, licking over your clit a few times. You whimpered slightly, rocking against him.   
“Please” You begged. He smirked and slowly pressed one finger into your wetness, crooking it slightly. You gasped and moaned, scratching his back.   
“Fuck!” You shouted, losing all reserve. He chuckled and slowly dragged it out, teasing you, before pushing back in. He seemed to be hitting a spot in you that you didn’t even know existed, you were making noises you didn’t even know you could make. He chuckled and pulled his fingers out, before adding a second one.   
“Please Gabe…” You begged, crying out when he licked over your clit.  
“Don’t worry babe, I gotta get you loose for me...don’t wanna hurt you” He said, slowly fingering you. You nodded, but whimpered and rocked against his tongue. It didn’t take him long to have three fingers inside of you, and you were riding the high.  
“FUCK GABE!” You shouted, coming for a second time. You knew you were being loud, you knew anyone within the vicinity would hear you, but if Gabriel carried on, you’d be louder. He chuckled and sat back, rubbing his wet fingers on the bed sheet.   
“You ready?” He asked, pulling a condom close. You nodded and smiled, rubbing your hand up his arm. He smiled and rolled the condom on, pressing his cockhead against your slit.   
“I’m gonna go slow...” He muttered, looking down to where your legs were spread impossibly wide. You nodded and smiled, scratching your hands over his chest. He grinned.   
“Like doing that?” He chuckled.  
“Yeah, your body doesn’t fit a 15 year old...massive cock for one” You smirked. He shrugged.  
“What can I say” He chuckled, rubbing your thigh as he pushed in. You moaned louder, throwing your head back. He was big, huge, and it felt like you were being split open. He was moving agonisingly slowly, but you appreciated it. If he went any faster, you’d be in pain. A thumb rubbing circles on your clit pulled you back to Earth.  
“It’s okay” He whispered, pushing in to the hilt. You moaned loudly and panted.  
“Fuck” You whispered. He chuckled and leant down, mouthing over your chest. The new position, him leaning over you, it pushed him deeper into you. You moaned louder, pulling his head up to kiss him.   
“Damn” You panted, scratching your hands down his back. You knew the scratches would be there for days, but you didn’t care.   
“Mine” He growled, biting down on your neck.  
“Yours” You gasped, rocking up. He slowly pulled out, cupping your breasts.   
“How’s it feel?” He asked, before pushing back in. Any words in your throat vanished, a moan coming out instead. He chuckled slightly, rubbing your clit and slowly building up pace until you were moaning, begging and screaming, the bed was shaking and you sincerely hoped the neighbours gone out, you were screaming Gabriel’s name. It didn’t take you long to come for a third time, your voice was hoarse from all of the screaming and moaning. His hips stilled, and you felt the condom swell slightly.   
“Shit” He cursed, and pulled his phone over,  
“W-what are you doing?” You stuttered, moving to sit up.  
“Getting a picture of this for my fun time folder” he smirked, and you realised why. You were stretched around him, it looked like it belonged in porn, not the bedroom of two horny 15 year olds who are skipping school.

 

A while later, you heard some music playing from somewhere in the house, it was a shitty song, 5 Seconds of Summer. You’d heard the song played a few times, it wasn’t something you were into, but Gabriel seemed to be. Your eyes widened and you scrambled off the bed, searching for your panties. When you couldn’t find them, you pulled Gabriel’s boxers on.   
“Holy...” He whispered.   
“Hm?” You said, looking to where he was leaning against the headboard and watching your every move through lidded eyes. You could see his cock was getting hard already.  
“Song fits well. You look so perfect in my underwear” He winked, and you moved to kneel over him, kissing him again. He grinned and gripped your ass, pulling you back into the bed. You grinned and curled up in his arms.


End file.
